


Make a Deal with the Devil

by mynameisyarra



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crack, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie should really think it through</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn’t sure when The Boogeyman started living under his bed. He also wasn’t sure _why_ he let the guy. Although, Jamie was pretty sure Jack would freak out if he noticed. Which strangely, he never did. “So...” The teenager started. “How come Jack never realized you were here?”

The shadow stiffened. Pitch knew the boy knew he was here. It was just... he rather hoped it was just a baseless assumption. Because Jamie acted like he didn’t notice him at all. Until now. “Your light is bright enough to obscure my presence-- oh, wipe that smug grin off of your face.” He said irritatedly.

Jamie ducked and buried his face on the book he was reading, hiding the twitch on his lips. Pitch scowled, “Kids.”

* * *

”Honey! I’m home!”

Pitch groaned when Jamie came back from school.

“I brought thin mint and some dark chocolates. Don’t know which one you like more so...” Jamie crouched near his bed, and even though he couldn’t see Pitch clearly he was still trying to be polite and talked face to face. “Pitch?”

“If you want to be polite, you could start with... oh, I don’t know... stopping that ‘I’m home’ routine every time you enter the room.” Pitch snarled.

Jamie looked crestfallen, but Pitch knew better. “You don’t like being called Honey? How about sweetheart then? Or hubby-wubbie?” It grated The Boogeyman’s patience that the boy kept teasing him. And the fact that he couldn’t do anything about it only made it worse. Until he gained enough strength, he would have to put up with this bullshit.

Jamie grinned in triumph. “Hubby-wubbie it is.”

* * *

”Hey, Pitch. Do you know anything about making a deal?”

Pitch bristled under the bed, “What kind of deal?”

The boy rolled his eyes, “You know what I meant.”

“Why, Jamie.” Pitch purred, wait he _did not_ purr dammit. “Are you perhaps trying to make a deal with the devil? Is The Brightest Light going dark?”

“I’m not trying to summon a demon. That would be suicidal.” Jamie pushed the desk with his feet while sitting on a wheeled chair, sending him twirling for a second before stopping near his bed. He tilted his body and peered under, “I was thinking about making a deal with you.”

“What.” It didn’t even sound like a question, because Pitch was already beyond the point of questioning the boy’s sanity.

The brunet straightened his body and shrugged. “You can’t hide forever.”

“Who said anything about forever?” Pitch narrowed his eyes. He was getting tired of this boy and his tauntings. Jamie went quiet. Pitch would like to believe that it was his fearsome aura that made Jamie shut up. But he knew it was too good to be true.

* * *

One day the boy came to his bed without saying Hubbie-Wubbie nor a simple greeting. Curiosity won him over, and Pitch finally came out from under the bed. Jamie was lying down, burying his face on the pillow and honestly he looked pathetic. The teenager turned around as if sensing the dark spirit looming over him. The Boogeyman could see the hints of tears on Jamie’s cheeks. He outstretched his hand to Pitch, their eyes locked together. “Make a deal with me.”

* * *

”I never knew you were petty.” Pitch grinned as he felt his power slowly coming back to him. If he knew this he would make the deal sooner. “Getting revenge on your bullies?”

“They also hurt Cupcake.” Jamie scowled, “I can’t forgive that.” The boy touched his lips unconsciously, his frown got deeper. “Dammit.”

“What?” Pitch raised an eyebrow.

“I was going to give my first kiss to Jack.” He said mournfully.

Pitch scoffed.

Kids.


	2. The Spirits' Gossip Channel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy the Brownie spreading some juicy news

Summer was the only time for a mere spirit such as Billy, a mere Brownie, to catch a glimpse of the Brightest Light himself. That new Guardian was very protective (some might even said possessive) over the boy. So obviously, Billy chose the hottest day in summer to sneak inside the house. Or at least tried to. It seemed someone made a protective ward around the house. Darned Jack Frost, he wanted to hog the Light all for himself!

Billy then climbed on a tree near the house, he had came a long way and if he didn’t at least see the boy himself it would be a waste. What he saw, however, was definitely not something he expected. He whimpered slightly at the sight of The Nightmare King, who was looming over the human boy. The Light didn’t seem to notice him, and Billy wanted to warn the boy but found himself too scared to do it.

And then, something unexpected happened.

The boy turned around and instead of running away, he stood his ground and talk. It was insane and even though he couldn’t hear what the Light was saying, Billy imagined it was something really brave or stupid or both because The Boogeyman smiled and leant closer. Closer. Closer. Until their lips locked together. It was passionate and devouring as if both of them wanted each other.

* * *

 _”He smell like damp clothes.”_ Jamie thought.

 _“You know while sealing the deal I can hear your thoughts right?”_ Pitch grumbled.

* * *

After what felt like eternity they finally let go of each others and Billy was considering if he should blanch and threw away his breakfast. It was a good breakfast. But seeing a scene like that in front of him made his stomach queasy.

Well, at least he got home with a juicy gossip.

* * *

”I swear! I saw them kissed!”

“Are you sure you are not drunk, Billy?”

A rather large gathering of Brownies were happening in the woods. Stephen the Hawk Spirit watched them with curiosity. It wasn’t unusual to see them having a meeting. What was unusual was their place of choice. They usually used a rocky shore instead of a forest.

“I’m telling you The Brightest Light is being corrupted!”

Now that got Stephen’s attention. He swooped down gracefully, sending some of the fairies tumbling by the gust of his wings. “What is this about The Brightest Light?” Stephen had observed him once or twice, he remembered the warmth of his Light every time the hawk came to visit.

“Billy said The Boogeyman was kissing the boy!” One of the female Brownies pointed at Billy like a tattletale.

“But it’s true!”

The Brownies continued to bicker until Stephen interrupted. “I’ll be the judge of that.” Hawk spirits were famous for their eyes, which was said to be able to see the truth. And indeed, Stephen could see that Billy was not lying. “He’s telling the truth.” The Hawk said with surprise. “The... Brightest Light...” Stephen sputtered. “I think I need to lie down...” And of course, like any gossips, it went spiraling out of control.

* * *

“I heard him calling the boy his ‘Little Curse’!” A hag hissed. “The Nightmare King has done it this time!”

* * *

”Hey, sorry man, Sophie found the thin mint stash again.” Jamie told Pitch, “I’m ran out.”

“Curses! That little--”

* * *

”They sleep together.”

A naiad gasped, “What are The Guardians doing? They let him touched the boy?”

* * *

”That’s it! I’m moving to the closet!” Pitch grumbled as the boy hid another occult book and some suspicious looking jars beneath the bed.

“Aaawww, is Hubbie-Wubbie mad?” Jamie chuckled. Pitch had given up trying to stop him making nicknames a week ago.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bunny was trying to hold Jack down. “Let me go! They are talking shits about Jamie!”

“Mate! Calm down! We all know that’s not true! Ye don’t have ta freeze ‘em all!”

“Let me freeze some of them then!”

“NO!”

“I’m going to find the guy who made this slander and I’m going to rip them apart!” Jack howled.

Billy the Brownie whimpered, thankful to The Moon that Bunnymund managed to knock the young spirit out before he managed to fulfill his promise.


End file.
